


[podfic] A Bolian Too Young To Die

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Comedy, Drabble, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bolian, a Human and a Cardassian walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Bolian Too Young To Die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bolian Too Young To Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480196) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> Utterly unbeta-ed. My apologies.

Podfic read by yours truly.

Word count: 393.

Duration: 03:04 mins.

[Download MP3 here at Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?55b45i29ya59cb5)

 


End file.
